


Kinktober Day 29 - Telepathic Bonds

by sassykenzie1



Series: Kinktober 2020 [29]
Category: Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Coming Untouched, Masturbation, Other, Telepathic Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:27:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27267223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassykenzie1/pseuds/sassykenzie1
Summary: Cloud is just about to fall asleep when he feels something.Praise kink | Glory hole| Telepathic bonds
Series: Kinktober 2020 [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947967
Kudos: 4
Collections: Kinktober 2020





	Kinktober Day 29 - Telepathic Bonds

Cloud is lying in bed trying to fall asleep. He had heard Tifa getting ready for bed and he heard the song going through her mind through their bond. He was just about to sleep when he felt something.

It felt like the touch through the bond. Tifa was doing something. He could feel the phantom touches of a small hand running up his thigh. He could feel his cock hardening quickly.

He could feel a strange feeling like the touch was inside of him. Was Tifa… If Tifa had something inside of her, could he feel it? It didn’t take long for the feeling to become pleasurable and he could feel his balls tightening, along with a coil in his stomach.

Cloud came untouched for the first time since he was a teenager. He sighed. He had to clean up and listen to Tifa’s dirty thoughts...


End file.
